


We are broken pieces who fit together somehow

by agnessan



Series: The pieces of us [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Post-Reichenbach, Pregnant Molly, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnessan/pseuds/agnessan
Summary: The storm of emotions after the Reichenbach fall leads to a night of passion ... What will happen now?





	1. The pain you caused

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation in Gran Canaria and have a lot of writing time at the pool side between drinks, food, running & swimming ... This come to my mind this morning and it will be a multi chapter. I've already got a second chapter in progress. Hope you like it!
> 
> p.s. I am still looking for a beta reader!

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I just borrow these characters for a while and having some fun – a lot of fun actually!**

. . .

_”There are plenty of ways to die, but only love can kill you and keep to alive to feel it.”_

– Leo Christopher

. . .

 

”What do you need?”  
”You.”

. . .

 

Sherlock Holmes found himself lying on Molly’s sofa with his eyes closed, going through the last couple of days in his mind palace. He remembered John standing on the street, looking up at him while he begged him not to jump. The pain flooded through him as he remembered the pain he had caused the people he cared about today. He considered them his friends. This was a nightmare but it was for the best. It was something he had to do, for his friends, for their protection.

 ”Do you want some coffee?” Molly asked and Sherlock opened his eyes.

The pathologist was standing in front of the sofa, dressed in a pink dressing gown. She must have just gotten out from the shower because her face was flushed and her hair still wet. _His sweet pathologist …_

No! That was something he couldn’t think. Sherlock Holmes didn’t do that kind of deduction. He didn’t care if his pathologist looked sweet … even if she did. _Shut it_. He needed to delete those thought.

 ”Black, two sugars.”

 ”I know”, she said and walked over to the kitchen.

Sherlock decided to join her. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked over at Molly who poured them each a cup. She, too, took her coffee black, but without sugar.

 ”Here,” she said and gave him a cup. ”How are you feeling?”

 ”I jumped off a roof and all my friends think I’m dead. How do you think I feel?” he asked brusquely.

Her pained expression affected him in a way he hadn’t experiences before. Usually he didn’t care if he hurt others with his harsh words, not even Molly, but now …

 ”I’m sorry. Of course you don’t feel well. I shouldn’t have asked that,” she said and giggled, but there was a flash och pain in her eyes. Sherlock kept his gaze on her. He could see that he had upset her. Maybe he had been a bit harsh?

 ”I’m sorry Molly, forgive me.”

He didn’t know why he apologized, but it felt like the right thing to do. Something John would do. She turned and faced him. He could see that her eyes were damp. Had she been crying? Obviously he had upset her in some way. He wished that John was here so he could tell him what to do. Sherlock wasn’t good with these emotional things.

 ”Oh Sherlock …” Molly whispered. ”It’s okay, I’m alright … I’m just being silly, that’s all.”

 ”You’re not silly Molly.”

 ”I’m not?” she asked doubtfully. ”So what am I then? I just helped someone I consider a _friend_ fake his suicide. I let him into my home and he doesn’t ever consider _me_ as a friend. I’m not being silly? Well that’s where you, for once in your life, are wrong Sherlock Holmes.”

She was angry now. Sherlock had almost never seen her angry and it made his chest tighten. He didn’t want her to be angry or sad, not because of him.

 ”You are my friend.”  
 ”No, I’m not Sherlock. I’m just your pathologist whom you are using to get what you want. I don’t matter. I know I don’t. You don’t have to pretend with me Sherlock.”

Sherlock felt confused. Was this what Molly believed? Hadn’t he been clear enough? She did matter, he had told her that? Hadn’t he?

 ”Molly I …”

 ”No Sherlock. You don’t have to explain anything. This is just too much for me. I was petrified when I saw you on that table today. It was just excruciating imagined that it was you lying there. Please, just let me grieve and be silly for a moment. Please.”

 ”No,” Sherlock said simply and stood up.

He rounded the table. Molly eyes grew big when he got closer. Then he cupped her face, pressed her up against the sink and kissed her. He didn’t know where this sudden desire had come from, but all of the sudden he found himself kissing Molly Hooper. Pressing his body against her, keeping her close as if his life depended on it, and maybe in some way it did. Molly Hooper was the only one who could see him. See him for who he was. Everyone else just saw him, but Molly saw through him in a way no one else could. At first she was still. A heartbeat later she responded his kiss. Her hands in his dark curls, her mouth soft against his. The passion exploded between them and for once, Sherlock’s mind was quiet.

 

. . .

 

Naked. Sore. Vulnerable. Safe. These feelings flooded through her when she found herself in bed with Sherlock Holmes. Molly had had a crush on him for years. Then it had grown into love. And now … pain.

 ”I broke my own heart loving you,” she suddenly whispered.

It was met with a sudden movement behind her. Sherlock pressed her body even closer against his.

They were lying in bed, Molly’s back pressed against his front. It was in the middle of the night and they both was sweaty after hours of love making, sex, intercourse – whatever this was.

 ”Molly, you know I’m not capable of those sorts of emotions.”

 ”I know. It’s okay Sherlock.”

When Molly was seventeen and devastated after a break up, her mum had said: _”When the people you love hurt you the most it’s better to stay quiet. Because if your love wasn’t enough, why would your words matter?”_

Molly had thought about her mother’s words. Back then she had believed that she loved that boy ( _now she couldn’t even remember his name)_. But it hadn’t been enough, he had broken up with her. Why should she beg him for another chance? Why should she ask what she had done wrong? It didn’t matter.

Now she found herself in completely different situation. Her love for Sherlock wasn’t enough to keep him with her. She knew that this was just sex for him. He had been through hell these couple of days, and now he needed something to keep his mind quiet. Her love was enough for both of them, or at least she hoped it was. She didn’t care if this was the first and last time she ever got with him.

Molly Hooper loved Sherlock Holmes, and that was enough.

The next morning she woke up alone in a cold bed and he was gone. A note was left on her bedside table with only two words written on it.

_Thank you._

Molly felt her eyes fill with tears. This was reality and it was painful but she would go through it and it would strengthen her. She wondered why the only love she ever experienced hurt her, caused her so much pain that she sometimes wondered if it was worth it.

Her parents died, her boyfriend’s left or she left them. She had been looking for love but never seemed to find it. Molly found herself holding on to those who caused her pain, over and over again.

No one had caused her as much pain as Sherlock Holmes, and still, she loved him, with all her heart. It was strange, but she did. And she probably always would.

 

. . .

 

4 weeks later Molly took a blood sample and … _shit_.

What now?


	2. The consequences of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is on the run. Molly is home dealing with the consequences after their one night together. A certain big brother keep an protective eye over them, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, finally got a beta reader which I'm very grateful for! Hope you enjoy this chapter, the third will be up in the near future. Have good day!
> 
> ... and as always, please let me know if there is anything I can do better!

Three months out of the country and on the run. He was tired, shitless, and just wanted to get home. When the plane landed on Heathrow it felt like he could breathe again. Mycroft was waiting for him with a car.

As far as the world knew, Sherlock Holmes was a dead man.

 ”We have a safe house for you brother,” Mycroft said when they were inside the car.

 ”No.”

 ”No?” Mycroft said and gave his brother a confused glance.

 ”I’m going to Dr. Hooper’s apartment.”

 ”You are?”

 ”Yes …”

Mycroft sighed.

 ”Well … I should then inform you of Dr. Hooper’s …circumstances.”

 ”What circumstances?”

 ”Dr. Hooper is pregnant.”

 ”How long?”

 ”I believe she is in her second trimester, it hasn’t started to show yet and as far I know and she hasn’t told anybody.”

 ”But you know.”

 ”Of course brother mine. I knew as soonest she did her blood sample in the lab of St Barts. I probably knew before even she took them.”

 ”Well, take me there anyway.”

Once again confusion flashed over Mycroft’s face.

 ”You want to go there anyway?”

 ”That’s what I said, yes. Starting to get slow, brother? I thought you were the smart one …”

 Mycroft straightened: ”I am the smart one.”

 ”That’s what you say …”

 ”Well, aren’t you going to ask who the father is?”

 ”Nope.”

 ”Well, that should confirm my suspicions … I must admit that I’ve had put quite a lot thoughts in this during these weeks. You certainly have a way to surprise me, brother mine.”

 ”I take that as a compliment.”

 ”You can take it just as you like, brother. But do remember, I don’t do compliments,” Mycroft said and turned to the window. ”I believe congratulations are in order.”

Sherlock didn’t answer. He was too occupied processing the news. Pregnant? Molly was pregnant and she was keeping it. What was she thinking? That this would chain him to her?

The mysteries of Molly Hooper, Sherlock never seemed to figure them out … That bothered him. A lot.

 

. . .

 

It had started to show now. A small bump that she had been trying to hide under big jumpers. Now it was staring to get difficult. A week at the most, then people would suspect things. Rumors about her crush on Sherlock had started after his death and had been annoying her for weeks. They had finally cooled down a bit and now this. What would people think?

Molly sighed and walked out to the kitchen. She took out a can of Ben & Jerry’s chocolate fudge, her favorite. Molly had been craving it the whole week and she had eaten more ice cream than ever before. She was after all eating for two these days.

 ”You have gained six pounds since last I saw you.”

That voice she knew. She turned and found herself face to face with Sherlock Holmes.

 ”Five.”

 ”Six. And more once you’ve eaten more of that ice cream.”

 ”Bastard.”

 ”Molly Hooper, it’s been a while.”

They stood still from a moments staring at each other. Sherlock was frowning, and Molly just waited for him to figure it out. She couldn't hide things from him. Not these kinds of things.

 ”Three months,” Molly said at last. ”Where have you been?”

 ”It’s classified.”

 ”Oh …”

Well, he knew. She had never seen Sherlock like this. He was quiet and he didn’t seem to know what to do or say.

 ”Mine.”

It wasn’t a question. She hadn’t expected anything else of him. Of course it was his and of course he would know. Whose else could it be but his?

 ”Do you want anything?”

 ”No.”

 ”Okay,” Molly said and felt slightly uncomfortable. She wondered what he was doing here. ”Are you back for good?”

 ”No.”

It looked like she wasn’t going to get much out of him tonight. So she took the can of ice cream and made her way into the living room. Her plan for the evening was ice cream and TV. She put on the television, sat down on the sofa with her ice cream, and decided that she wanted to watch The X-files. The episode started and after ten minutes Sherlock sat down next to her. Molly gave him a quick glance but he had his gaze fixed on the TV. He probably needed time to process the news, and so did she. Having him here, at least for now felt good, safe.

 

. . .

 

Sherlock usually had a plan. He always knew what to do. But now, well, he just sat on Molly’s sofa and watched television. He glanced over at her. Her hair was pulled up and she was eating her ice cream.

 ”Can I have some?” he asked

Molly nodded. ”Should I get you a spoon?”

 ”We can share.”

She dipped the spoon in the ice cream and handed it to him.

 ”Thanks.”

Molly smiled softly.

 ”Sherlock, why are you here?”

He didn’t answer at first. She tried to figure out what he was thinking but his face was blank. Then he turned to her.

 ”I … don’t know.”

 ”Those are three words I never thought I would hear the World’s Only Consulting Detective say.”

 ”Well, now you have.”

 ”Yes, and it worries me even more.”

 ”You shouldn’t worry about me, it’s not good for the baby.”

 ”You care about the baby?” Molly asked in shock.

 ”I am the father. Of course I care.”

 ”Oh … but you don’t do these emotional things? And apart from that, the world thinks you’re dead. I mean what should I say when people start to ask about the father. I can’t say it’s you can’t I?”

 ”Molly, yes you are going to say I’m the father and I will be around, as much as I can, and someday I will be around for good.”

 ”For good?”

 ”Yes, we are having this baby together. I will probably be a shitty father, but I will do my best.”

 ”You will have this baby together with me?”

 ”I thought that was obvious. We should also discuss marriage. I should think Mycroft can arrange the papers so we can skip the ceremony. Mycroft can also arrange for you to move to a bigger apartment, for now at least. When I come back we will live at Baker Street of course.”

All this made sense to him. He was still a bit unsure about everything, but there was no going back now. A baby was on its way, his baby, their baby, his and Molly’s baby. All this was shocking but he would make sure it worked out somehow.

 ”Sherlock you lost me somewhere between marriage and Baker Street. What are you talking about?”

 ”Do pay attention Molly!” Sherlock said. A bit too harsh probably because Molly had tears in her eyes.

 ”I’m just a bit emotional, I’m sorry,” Molly said and swiped away her tears.

 ”No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t talk to you like that.”

Then Sherlock did something that shocked both of them. He wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled her into his lap.

 ”Sherlock, are you sure you want to marry me and have a baby with me?”

 ”That’s what I just said.”

 ”Yes, but do you want to do all of that?”

 ”Yes.”

 ”Why?”

 ”I don’t know.”

It was the truth. Sherlock had no idea what all these emotions meant. He just felt a sudden need to be near Molly, protect her and their baby.

 ”But I will figure it out,” he said after a while.

Molly snuggled closer to him and he stroked her back. It felt good sitting here, with her so close to him. He hadn’t felt this safe since the last time they were together.

They ended up in bed and had sex twice. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning he was gone.


	3. Into and out from my mind, again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is reflecting over her pregnancy. Sherlock is somewhere in the world. Mycroft is keeping an eye over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, took a while to write. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but it's something at least. It will probably take some time before I publish more of this story, but I will continue it, just need to figure out how ...

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. The baby is mine, or will be when she/he is born ...**

. . .

Molly Hooper had always thought that when she got pregnant it would be in circumstances that involved love, marriage and a shared life with someone. Now she was pregnant and the circumstances were completely different. 

She collected her bag and made her way to the door. Her feet were arching and she just wanted to get home, take a bath and sleep for days. It had been a though week. She was gaining more weight and felt more tired than usual. The only good thing was that her morning sickness had ended.

Two days ago she had told Mike Stamford about her pregnancy. He hadn’t asked her about the father and she was relieved that she didn’t have to explain that part yet. It would be weird enough when everyone found out that Sherlock Holmes was the father of her child.

 ”Miss Hooper,” said a familiar voice said when she entered the street. ”Need a ride?”

 ”Hello Mycroft,” Molly said and smiled. ”I would love to get a ride, the tube is too crowded this time a day.”

During the last weeks Mycroft had paid her regular visits. Usually he had some new about Sherlock to share, but sometimes, like today, he just gave her a ride home from work.

 ”How are you feeling?” Mycroft asked as they sat in the car.

 Molly shrugged. ”It’s okay I guess, a bit tired. And the smell in the morgue is really bothering me these days. I’ve never had a problem with the smell during autopsies before.”

 ”Nothing to worry about, it will be over soon enough.”

 ”Your right,” Molly said and smiled softly. ”Have you heard anything about Sherlock?”

 ”Things are moving forward.”

 She had hoped for something more, but one thing the brothers had in common was that they never revealed more than absolutely necessary when it came to their secret business. Maybe that was a good thing in the end, but Molly was worried. She wanted to know if he was safe. Most of all she wanted him to get home.

The car pulled up outside Molly’s apartment.

 ”Thank you Mycroft.”

 ”No trouble at all Doctor Hooper, have a good evening.”

She got out, but before she closed the door she leaned in and said: ”Please, tell Sherlock that we miss him.”

 ”I will,” Mycroft said, his face totally blank without any emotion in sight.

 What Molly couldn’t see was Mycroft’s face when she closed the door. It may have been something that could be mistaken for caring.

 

. . .

 

A dark and rainy London, Sherlock Holmes was home. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. When he finally got to Molly’s flat he was soaked. Being on the run had made him exhausted and he just wanted it all to be over. It had only been six months, but he had already untangled a part of Moriarty’s network. The plan was going well and he now had forty-two hours off before he was headed to the Middle East. Mycroft had him picked up in Amsterdam with one of his airplanes. Sherlock wasn’t sure why, but Mycroft had told him that it would be advisable to give Molly a short visit. He had been informed that she had two days off. Sherlock had tried to convince himself that his feelings for her were totally platonic and that the reason he wanted to visit her was because she was carrying his baby. The truth was that he had missed her, a lot, and that was a frightening realization.

 Sherlock Holmes didn’t do emotions. _Caring was a dangerous disadvantage found in the losing side._

 Sherlock couldn’t spot Molly in the window, but the lights was on so she was probably awake. He made his way upstairs and knocked on the door.

 ”Who is it?” said a voice he recognized as Molly’s from the inside. Sherlock smiled. Then he stopped, no way was he going to let Molly see that.

 ”Me,” he simply said and the door flow open admittedly.

 ”Sherlock!” she said and threw her arms around his neck.

 ”Umm …” he said and stepped backwards of the force, but he putted his arms around her. He felt her belly against him. It had grown quite a bit since he last saw her.

 Having her so close to him made him feel a sudden desire to kiss her. When she pulled back from the embrace he placed his hands on her cheeks and did just that. Parted her lips with his tongue, she moaned softly. Then she suddenly pulled back.

 ”No,” she said and took a steep back. ”We can’t do this.”

Sherlock felt confused. He wanted to kiss her, she was carrying his child and he knew she had feelings for him? Didn’t she?

 ”Why?” he asked.

 ”Because you will leave again, and I know that you don’t feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me because of this baby. I just want this child to have a father, a present father and if you can’t be that father I won’t allow you near this child.”

 He took it all in. Her words shocked and hurt him. Sherlock jad never begged in his whole life, but now, in this moment, he was going to beg. He wanted this child, he wanted Molly, this realization made him lost for words. He tried to tell her all this, his brain worked fast, struggled to process all emotions and all of sudden Molly just walked away.

 ”Wait!” he said, desperate for her to listen.

 ”For what? You are just standing there saying nothing!”

 ”I just … said everything?” he stammered.

 ”You didn’t say anything out loud!”

 ”Oh … ” he said. This happened sometimes, it’s hard to say things out loud when your brain is working so fast. ”Well, what I meant to say was that I … need … want this child and … you.”

 Now it was Molly’s turn to be at a loss of words.


End file.
